Sangre sucia y tentadora
by Cedwind Ayres
Summary: Hermione es una sangre sucia muy sexy y Lucius no puede resistirse.


Estaba hermosa con aquel pareo floreado, el atuendo iba y venía al ritmo de sus caderas, repartía bebidas con una angelical sonrisa que contrastaba con el cuerpo tentador que apenas se estaba formando, a todos sonreía por igual, excepto a mí. Me evitó varias veces hasta que su madre le ordenó que mejorara sus modales ya que la ocasión era especial.

Hermione Granger caminó hacia mí con la charola de bebidas, su sonrisa angelical se convirtió en una expresión de odio intenso:

- ¿Le ofrezco una bebida Sr. Malfoy?- preguntó

Antes de tomar la bebida la miré de pies a cabeza, sin ocultar mi lascivia, a propósito la hice sentir incómoda desnudándola con la mirada; ella respiró profundo, pero no apartó la mirada, valiente y descarada como de costumbre, ¡maldita sangre sucia!

- Deliciosa- dije tomando una de las bebidas, ridículamente adornada con una sombrillita (¡vaya que son ridículos esos muggles!)

Apenas tomé la bebida Miss Granger se esfumó, me quedé idiotizado con su trasero adolescente y su cintura pálida, suave…qué criatura más tentadora.

Una estúpida convivencia aquella, idea de Dumbledore, una convivencia veraniega entre muggles y magos, yo me oponía rotundamente, pero ya mis actividades eran demasiado sospechosas como para negarme, así que llevé a mi hijo Draco a aquella reunión en la playa. Todos disfrutaban, era un espectáculo abominable ver a Dumbledore vestido con bermudas psicodélicas y McGonagal con un enorme traje de baño. Ver a un mago actuar como un muggle es lo más bajo que existe, por eso no le permití a Draco que se pusiera a ese nivel, ambos vestimos como de costumbre: él su traje negro y yo mi acostumbrada capa y bastón, elegantes, como los magos de sangre pura deben vestir…

….pero esa ninfa seductora, la tal Miss Granger me hizo perder los estribos.

Esperé a que la reunión siguiera su curso normal, como siempre ocurre, ya pasada la medianoche la mayoría estaban ebrios, el imbécil de Potter era la estrella vomitando encima de una maceta, Ron Waesley trataba de seducir a las chicas con palabras de borracho que ninguna entendía, Dumbledore hacía trucos de magia baratos con las cartas, entreteniendo a los padres… y mi hijo estaba tirado en la playa, roncando y babeando…espectáculo más vulgar.

En otras circunstancias me habría largado a los 5 minutos de estar ahí…pero ella me detuvo. Su presencia me estaba volviendo loco…yo tenía que poseerla.

Miss Granger se lució toda la noche, bailaba vulgarmente, moviendo las caderas, agitaba su hermosa cabellera, bebía sin parar de una enorme botella color rosa, parecía que ese líquido no se le terminaba y a cada instante lo empinaba en sus exquisitos labios.

Vi mi oportunidad cuando se sentó en un sillón a conversar con la niña Weasley, ambas se reían por tonterías y a veces se quedaban calladas y a punto de cerrar los ojos; la niña Weasley se paró de pronto: náuseas…dejó a la pequeña Hermione sola…

Sigilosamente me acerqué, poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, para cuando estuve junto a ella, estaba dormida.  
>Me senté en un brazo del sillón, desde mi perspectiva aprecié sus jóvenes senos, pequeños pero muy dulces, no podría esperar a saborearlos.<p>

La envolví en mi capa, con un hechizo muy básico la hice invisible ante los ojos de cualquiera.

Había demasiado ruido en aquel lugar, lo que yo deseaba era gozar a Miss Granger tranquilamente. La llevé a la playa, a un lugar apartado, sólo se escuchaba el golpe de las olas llegando a la orilla. La piel de Granger era un pétalo de rosa, dormía profundamente. Comencé acariciando sus piernas, lentamente, mientras avanzaba mi sexo comenzaba a crecer, respiré cada vez más agitado; lamí sus muslos, tenían un sabor salado delicioso, percibí un aroma fresco, su perfume, lo aspiré una y otra vez cerrando los ojos.

Pegué mis labios a su cuello, ella suspiró y lanzó una risita traviesa, pero no despertó; le di pequeños besos en su cuello y luego le mordisqueé un poco, mientras tanto mis manos ya estaban ocupadas con sus senos, le desaté el top y descubrí dos hermosas montañitas blancas, suaves, pero firmes, los pezones del tamaño perfecto, irresistibles; los lamí hasta hartarme, llené de saliva las areolas, pasé toda la lengua encima de ellas, me porté como un desquiciado, ella no despertaba a pesar de mi brusquedad, junté ambos senos y como pude los metí en mi boca, quedaron rojos por mis caricias lascivas.

Ya tenía una gran urgencia entre las piernas, me desnudé por completo, hacía un calor insoportable; le quité a Miss Granger el pareo y el bikini, su sexo estaba hermoso, con los dedos abrí sus labios de par en par y comencé a lamer su clítoris, sabía exquisito y el aroma que despedía su vagina empezó a marearme…era un manjar. La disfruté así hasta que noté que estaba lista: lubricaba por el placer que yo le estaba dando.

Abrí sus piernas, me puse sobre ella y la penetré profundamente; sentí sus paredes cálidas apretando mi verga…no era virgen, pero oprimía de tal manera que me hizo sentir electricidad en todo mi cuerpo. Besé sus labios saboreando su lengua con mi lengua, ella no me rechazaba, gemía la muy caliente, seguro me confundía con el estúpido Weasley.

Entré y salí de ella varias veces, la excitación iba en aumento, quise resistir más tiempo, pero aquello era demasiado, su respiración en mi rostro, su lengua, su saliva…metí una de mis manos bajo sus nalgas y le apreté con fuerza, aceleré mis movimientos, lubricábamos ambos, creí que ella murmuraba: "Lucius" y eso me enloqueció, salí deprisa de dentro de ella y le llené los senos con mi esperma, embarrándolos por completo, el resto lo dejé en su boca que quedó brillando, estaba hermosa.

La dejé ahí desnuda sobre la arena, me vestí deprisa, ya estaba amaneciendo…el sol en las playas es una completa mierda.

Al mediodía ya estábamos Draco y yo listos para largarnos, la chica Granger no se veía por ninguna parte, no era que me importara, pero me preocupaba que algún muggle psicópata se la hubiese llevado. De la nada llegó caminando, vestida con un provocativo vestido blanco, sonreí recordando mis aventuras, pero empecé a borrar mi sonrisa cuando ella se acercó a mí.

- ¡Hermione apresúrate, mi padre quiere saber cómo funciona un auto muggle!- gritó el fastidioso muchacho Weasley.

Miss Granger me miró sonriendo con malicia, leí su pensamiento:

"Fue increíble señor Malfoy, el mejor orgasmo de mi vida."

Se alejó corriendo y cuando subió al auto me arrojó un beso…maldita sangre sucia…simplemente encantadora.


End file.
